Problems from the past: the searching
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Toothless, his brother and the brother of Snowfire are searching for her, until she is with another dragon who slowly start to love her, but she at the start want to be only with Toothless but later she slowly start to love him. [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter [1]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I finally landed on one big island and I started to wait for Toothless, maybe I was need to go to my brother but whatever he promised me to found me so I will be here, I hope he will found me, I hope he didn't go to my brother, because he don't like him a lot, so I lay on the ground and I started to wait for him, and after a few minutes I started to feeling like someone is watching me and I say "is there have anybody?" but I didn't saw anybody, and I go in the forest but this feeling returned and I say "is there have anybody?" but nobody answer, I panicked and I shoot in the air and I say "is there have anybody?" and I saw something to move and I returned on the beach and this feeling gone, probably I'm imagining things and I lay on the beach and I fall asleep, when I wake up there was have a fish in front of me, I was a bit hungry so I eat it, but this was meaning I'm not imagining things, I'm not alone on this island, and I say "are you here?" but nobody answer and I say "show yourself!" but again nobody answer, and I make a plan how to catch him 'I will go in the forest and I will lay on the ground and I will close my eyes and I will start to wait for him or her' so I go in the forest and I lay on the ground and I close my eyes and I started to wait for him or her, when I hear a footsteps I waited to he or she come closer, when he or she come closer to me I open my eyes and I saw he was male and I jumped on his back and he say "ahh, let me go please!" and I jumped from him and I say "don't worry." and he say "why you are on my island?" and I say "no reason." and he say "did you will stay here?" and I say "yes, I will stay, why you ask?" and he smiled and he say "alright, I just wanted to know." and he gone again, he is strange, whatever I only want Toothless to come and to we be together again.

After a two hours I become bored to be on the beach and I go to found him, when I found him, he was with in his cave and he was drawing something in the stones, but he is terrible artist so I go to him but he didn't saw me so I screamed "BOOO!" and he get scared and he say "look what I did because you, now I will need to start again!" and I say "don't worry, I can draw it better." and he "alright, try!" and he give me the stone with what he was drawing, but he didn't stop to watch me until I was drawing, when I done he say "you draw better than me." and I smiled to him and I say "why you watch me too much?" and he say "I just was watching how you draw." and I say "alright" and I leave his cave and I started to search for my own cave, and I finally found one cave, it was small but it was enough for me and I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up there again was have a fish in front of me, I eat it and I go to the beach to wait for Toothless, after a few hours the another dragon come and say "why you are siting on this beach all day?" and I say "I just wait someone to come." and he say "alright I will go in my cave" and he returned in his cave, so I continued to wait for Toothless, I lay on the sand and I started to think 'where are you Toothless, you are missing me so much, I'm lonely without you', after two weeks, it started to becomes cold, and another dragon say "for who you are waiting to come, you are here from two weeks and he is still not here" and I say "I know but I just cant to don't wait for him." and he say "for who you are waiting?" and I say "its personal!" and he say "I don't care for who you wait, just tell me." and I say "when you don't care why you ask me this!" and he ran from me, why he just don't ignore me is it too much hard.

After few hours the dragon returned and he say "did you want to be in my cave tonight?" and I say "leave me alone!" and he say "don't be bad with me." I cannot stand when he's with me, and I go to my cave because I was tired to be all day on the beach.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed in this chapter the next one will be with Toothless, and see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter [2]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

we are searching for her from a two weeks but there are still not traces from her, my brother started to think we never will found her, her brother thinks its happened something with her, an I feels like I'm the I'm the only one who thinks we will found her.

Its afternoon and we found a big island and we land on it, and my brother say "are you sure she is not returned at the your island?" and I say "I don't know, its possible but we are far to we return again from the start, we never will found her if we only return we need to go only ahead." and her brother say "yes, you are right we don't need to stop search for my sister" and I say "lets we check this island." and when we checked the island my brother say "I found traces in the mud." and I say "lets we check" when we go to the traces we checked them and they was from her, and her brother say "that's are her traces!" and my brother say "really ?, this mean we are on the right way!" and I smiled and I say " this mean we don't need to stop for nothing." and we take off.

After a two hours we found another island it was a small so we land on it, and I say "alright, lets we search and this one." until I was searching I saw traces, and that was her traces and I screamed "guys I found a more traces from her!" and when they come, my brother say "probably she will be on the next island." and I say "I hope to she be on the next island." and her brother say "I too hope to she be on the next island." and we take off.

We are flying from a hour but there are still no islands, after a few minutes her brother say "I see a island." and I say "where I don't see any island?" and he say "follow me." and we followed him, and when I saw the island it was a big island and I say "alright, its possible to she be here." and my brother smiled and he say "alright, lets we land and check." when we land, I say "lets we check careful this island is not small." and we started to search, when we done with the searching I say "did someone found traces or something else from her" and they say at the same time "no I didn't found something." and I say "alright lets we stop for today, it becomes dark and cold."

After a two weeks it become so much cold and I say "its cold but we don't need to stop" and we take off, after a few hours we found a another island and we land on it, when we land, I say "its coming a winter and probably it will be the your last day to we search for her." and we started to search for traces but we didn't found any traces and we take off.

After a few hours we found a big island but it was full with dragons and my brother say "how we will found her there are so much dragons?" and I say "I have no Idea." and we land on the island, but when we land her brother say "lets we found the alpha on this island and to we ask him to tell on all dragons with this name to come." and I say "this is good idea, lets we try.", when we found the alpha, I whisper to them "I will talk with him." and her brother whispered "but why you will talk with him, I want to talk with him." and I whisper to him "I will talk with him because I'm the alpha on my island and I experience with this." and he whispered t me "you are right, sorry.", and I go to the alpha and I say "hello, I'm Toothless, can you tell on everyone dragon with the name 'Snowfire' to come here?" and he say "are you the dragon who beat the red queen" I was surprised when he say this, and I say "yes, that's me." and he say "so who are this dragon?" and I say "that's are my friends, can you now tell on all dragons with the name 'Snowfire' to come its important?" and he say "alright, I will do this special for you.", when he come he say "there are all dragons with this name." and I say "thank you for your support." and I say to my brother and her brother "check is she is here." and they say "alright", and they say "she is not here" and I say to the alpha "thank you for your help" and I go to my brother and her brother and I say "lets we go to another island." and we take off.

After a few hours it become really cold, and her brother say "we have to stop for the winter or we'll freeze!" and my brother say "you are right we need to stop until the winter pass." and I say "we will stop on the first island what we saw", after a hour we saw a big island and I say "alright we'll stay here until the winter pass" and we land, an I say "we need to found a big cave." and we started t search for cave, I found a big island, I go inside, it was enough big for us so I go outside and I screamed "I found enough big cave, come here." when they come I say "alright, we will stay here." and my brother say "I'm tired I will sleep a bit." and I say "I'm too tired, I too will sleep a bit." and her brother say "alright I will protect the cave." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed in this chapter see ya in the new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter [3]**

 **[Firestone POV] -its the new dragon-**

when I wake up I go to check is she still here, when I go to her cave she still was asleep so I wake up her, and I say "good morning, how are you?" and she say "whatever, did someone come to search for me?" and I say "no, but for who you are waiting too much?" and she say "you don't care for who I'm waiting, now leave me alone!" and she go to the beach, she is beautiful and I like her but if she don't feel the same to me, and for who she is waiting too much, whatever if he don't come to two day I will say on her what I think about her.

After a few hours I go to her and I say "are you hungry?" and she say "no, I'm not hungry." and I say "but you haven't ate from a two days." and she say "I'm not hungry, now leave me alone." and I say "why you are bad with me, I just take care for you!" and she say "sorry me, Come here and sit down." and she say "why you take care for me?" I cant to tell on her that I like her, because she probably will leave me, and I say "no reason, so for who you are waiting too much?" and she say "for the dragon who I love." and I say "but why you are not with him?" and she "our island was attacked and he told me to I ran, and he promised me to he found me." and I say "sorry me for the question but from where you are sure he is alive?" and she say "you heartless monster, leave me alone!" and I say "sorry." and she say "leave me alone!" and I ran from her and I go to my cave, and I quietly say "why you are bad with me, I like you ,I know you love someone else but just be good with me, but before her I didn't love or like another dragon so I don't know how to I tell this to her, but she love someone else and probably I will have a problems when he come but I don't care I will tell on her."

After a two hours she come in my cave and she say "outside is so much cold and in my cave is really cold, so I will sleep here." and I say "you are welcome in my cave." and she say "whatever, I come only because its cold." and I say "why you stop everyone my try to I be friendly with you?" but she didn't answer, I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up she didn't was in my cave so I go to check on the beach, she again was waiting for him, I go to her and I say "did you want a breakfast?" and she say "yes, I want." and I say "alright wait me here.", and I go to catch fish for her and me, it didn't was easy because the water is cold but I catch enough fish and I return to her, and I say "there is your breakfast." and she say "thank you for the fish." and I smiled to her, and she say "so what you will do?" and I say "I don't know, can I be with you?" and she say "no, you cant." and I say "alright, then I will be in my cave." and I go to my cave.

After a two hours I go to her and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm good." and I say "you will become sick if you stay all day at this cold wind." and she say "just stop to take too much care for me!" and I say "alright, don't be angry to me." and I returned to my cave.

When it become night she come and she say "I will sleep here again because in my cave again is cold." and I say "aright, you are welcome." and she say "sorry me if I'm bad with you but he is missing me and I'm lonely." and I say "it's alright, why you are waiting him on the beach?" and she say "I don't know, I just wait for him." and I say "alright, so do you will sleep?" and she say "yes I will, why you ask?" and I say "no reason, I will sleep now." and she say "alright, I too will sleep." and I fall asleep.

When I wake up she still was asleep, this is the day in what I will tell on her what I feel and what I think about her, I will tell on her in afternoon, so I go and I catch fish for me and her, when I catch enough fish for me and her I returned in the cave, she still was asleep and I say "wake up." but she didn't wake up, so I try again and I say "wake up." and she say "why do you wake up me?" and I say "I catch fish for you." and I give on her the fish and she say "whatever, I go to wait for him." she didn't eat the fish and she go to the beach, when it become afternoon, I say quietly "alright its the moment" and I go to her and I say "I-I like you and I think you are pretty." and she looked at me, she was surprised and she say "but why you like me when you know I love someone else?" and I say "I know but I just wanted to tell you this, what you think about me?" and she say "I don't like you, and at all I hate you a bit, now leave me alone!" this hurt me so much and ran from her, but she started to ran behind me and she say "wait, I didn't want to say this." and I say "leave me alone!" and she say "no, I didn't want to say this." I enter in my cave and I lay on the ground and I started to cry, she come in my cave and she say "I didn't want to say this." and I say "you can't do nothing else than to hurt me, I take care for you because I like you, and I wanted only one thing from you, just to be a good with me but no you are bad with me, now please leave me alone!" and she say "I didn't know you like me and I didn't come here to I found someone else who to I love, I come here just to I wait for him." and I say "he is dead, you need to continue your life!" and she say "SHUT UP, HE IS ALIVE AND HE IS SEARCHING FOR ME!" an I say "sorry me but there passed a six week and he is not here, you need to accept the true he is dead!" and she say "he is alive and I know this!" and I say "he is dead or he just don't search for you." and she say " you are annoying I leave this island!" and I say "alright go away!".

 **I hope you enjoined in the chapter, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter [4]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I'm flying from a hour but I still didn't found any islands and its too much cold, I need to return on the island but this dragon don't will leave me alone, but is he right is Toothless dead, six weeks passed and he is still not here, he is missing me and I'm lonely without him.

When I returned on the island, I go to him and he say "stop to play with me, this hurt me because I have feelings to you!" and I say "probably you are right, probably he is dead, and don't hate me but I just wanted to be with him." and he say "this is not reason to be bad with me!" and I say "I know but I just didn't want to you be near me." and he say "but why you don't want to I be near you?" and I say "because I wanted to be alone and I didn't know what you feel to me, and why you like me, you don't know my name and you don't know nothing about me?" and he say "I wanted to ask you this too but you hurt me so much, before you I didn't love or like another dragon so I didn't know how to ask you this." and I say "did you still like me?" and he say "yes I still like you." and he say "c-can you tell me your name?" and I say "what is your name?" and he say "my name is Firestone." and I say "my name is Snowfire." and he say "you have beautiful name." and I say "thank you, did you want to we go to the beach?" and he say "alright lets we go." when we go the beach, he say "what is your life story?" and I say "what is your life story?"

and he say "alright I will start first, my past is not really good, I grow with my mother and my sister, we didn't have a father but we was happy together, and I loved so much my sister and my mother, but my sister leave us, I tried to found for her, but I failed and I tried to return at home but I too failed so I come on this island for a few days, just to break a bit and again to search for my home, but I found the way to my home, when I returned my mother didn't was in home, so I started to wait for her, she return after a week, and she say "I'm happy to see you, did you found your sister?" and I say "no I didn't found her." and she say "she will miss us but she is enough big to she can take care for herself", she said this like she didn't love her, after a few years I grow and I was need to leave my home and to found somewhere to live, and someone who to love, and I come on this island because I didn't know another islands."

and I say "is this all?"  
and he say "yes, why?"  
and I say "and why you think this is not good past?"  
and he say "because my sister leave us and my mother make me to leave my home."  
and I say "your past is always better than my past."  
and he say "why, what is your past?"

And I started "I was flying with my brother, my parents was on the ground and they was talking about something, so we was racing with my brother he was bigger then me and he was faster and he was doing every thing better then me but I never give up, me and my was doing race who will go to the mountain and return to our parents first but when we go to the mountain I saw unfamiliar dragon but I ignored him but when we start to going low I become faster then my brother because I'm smaller and more aerodynamic so I go first to my parents but I saw my brother didn't was here so I go to check where did he go and when I go on the top of the mountain and I saw him to fight with the dragon who I saw so I return to my parents to say on them and I say to my parents "MOM, DAD MY BROTHER WAS ATTACKED FROM ONE DRAGON WE NEED TO SAVE HIM" so we go how much fast we can my parents go to help on him but he was heavily injured my parents attacked him and I go to check how is my brother but when I go to him it was too late I feel really sad and I start to cry when I hear my dad to say "Snowfire run away and don't look at back" but I didn't listen him I look back and I saw him, he was almost dead but he still was fighting, when he died I feel really lonely and I didn't think a lot and I attacked him, and he say "YOU ARE DEAD NOW" and I say "I DON'T CARE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND NOW I DON'T CARE DID I WILL SURVIVE OR I WILL DIE" he laugh and he lay on me I was can't to breath and he say "I WILL LET YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN AND NEXT THIS IF I CATCH YOU, I WILL KILL YOU" so I try to fly but I was breathing really heavy and it was hard to fly and when he count to five he start to shot me with fire ball I do my best to I run from them but one of them hit me and I fall and he again lay on me and he start to bite me it was really painful so I played as dead and he leave me, I was really injured but next time everything become normal but I didn't have family who to take care of me and to help me for the hard moments"

And he hug me and he say "I-I didn't expect this, sorry me." and I say "hey, why you hug me?" and he say "because, you have a terrible past, and I was think you want to I hug you." and I say "I didn't want to you hug me." and he say "sorry, wanna we go to the forest?" and I say "yes, lets we go."

When we go to the forest, he again hug me, and I say "why you hug me now?" and he say "because I like you and your skin is soft." and I say "thank you" and he say "I wanted to ask, did you like me?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "alright, did you hate me?" and I say "no, why to I hate you?" and he say "just wanted to know, wanna we go in the cave?" and I say "alright, lets we go."

When we go to the cave he say "I will sleep here, where you will sleep?" and I go to the another end of the cave and I say "I will sleep here" and he say "alright" and I fall asleep.

 **I hope you enjoin the chapter, I didn't have a lot ideas for the past on Firestone but at all I didn't want to make and his past terrible, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter [5]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go to catch a fish for me and he, the water is really cold but this didn't was big problem for me, when I catch enough fish I go again in the cave, and I say "wake up." but she didn't wake up so I pushed her with my nose and she screamed "YOU ARE COLD, WHY YOU DID THIS?" and I say "sorry, you didn't wake up." and she say "whatever, where is my fish?" and I give her fish, and she eat it, and she say "where is your breakfast?" and I say "I eat it." and she say "I'm going to the beach, did you will come?" and I say "yes, I will come." for first time she want to we be together before something to happen, when we go to the beach she say "did you want to we wait for him?" and I say "but, yesterday you say 'you are right probably he is dead' and today you again want to wait for him?" and she say "I know but I want to I wait him for last time." and I say "alright we will wait for him.".

After a two hours, I say "wanna we sunbathing?" and she say "aright lets we sunbathing." and we lay on the sand, after a few hours there come another dragon he too was Night Fury, and he say "is there have someone with the name Snowfire?" is this the dragon for who she wait, whatever, and I say "yes." and I go to her and I say "he is here." but she was asleep, and I say "wake up, he is here." and she say "really?" and she go to him, but when she saw him she say "this is not him." and he say "whatever, I see she is not here." and he take off, and she say "why you think its the dragon for what I'm waiting?" and I say "because he was searching for someone with your name, and at all and how he look." and she say 'you are right, his name is Toothless and he have red left tail fin." and I say "alright, so what we will do now?" and she say "I don't know, wanna we wait for him?" I don't really want to we wait for him but I say "yes lets we wait for him." and she say "so what you want to we do tomorrow?" and I say "I don't know, what you think about me?" and she say "I don't know." and I say "just tell me." and she say "alright, I think you are friendly and good, what you think about me?" and I say "I think you are pretty and good." and she say "thank you." and I say "why you fall asleep when we was sunbathing?" and she say "every time when I warm, I fall asleep." and I say "alright, wanna we sunbathing again?" and she say "yes, lets we go." and we started to sunbathing again.

When it become night I say "Lets we go in the cave." but she didn't answer, I forget you fall asleep when you warm, I stay with her on the beach its really cold how its possible to she sleep now, somehow I fall asleep too.

I wake up in midnight, I was have the feeling like someone is watching me, I check is this she, but she was sleeping and this feeling still was here, is the dragon for what she is was waiting, and I panicked is he gonna hurt me, I careful go outside but there didn't have anybody, and I calm down, and I returned again in the cave but this feeling dint gone, I tried to ignore it, but it become stronger, so I go outside again and I say "is there have anybody?" and in front of me land a dragon with four wings, before I haven't seen dragon like him, and he say "hello, I'm Cloudjumper is there have a dragon with the name 'Snowfire', I have important message for her?" and I say "no, there is no dragon with this name." and he say "alright, thank you." and he prepared to take of, and I say "what is the message?" and he say "its personal for her." and he take off, and I return in the cave, I will tell on her, when she wake up and I fall asleep again.

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave, so I go on the beach but she didn't was here, I was surprised for first time she is not on the beach, and I go in the forest, and I found her, she was catching fish from the river, I go closer to her and I say "good morning." and she say "good morning and to you, the sea is so much cold so I catch fish from the river." and I say "did you know a dragon with the name 'Cloudjumper'?" she think a bit and she say "yes, I know one dragon with this name, why you ask." and I say "how he look?" and she say "why you ask me this?" and I say "just tell me how he look." and she say "he, have four wings and orange-blue skin, now tell me why you ask me this." and I say "he come here in midnight and he was say 'is there have a dragon with the name `Snowfire`?'." and she say "is there have something more?" and I say "yes, he was have a message for you, but I said on him, there is nobody with this name, I asked him what is the message but he didn't tell me what is the message." and she say "WHY YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP ME, IT WAS FOR ME!" and I say "sorry me, I didn't know he is searching for you." and she say "whatever, I know where he go." and I say "where?" and she say "on the island where I lived with Toothless." and I say "who is he?" and she say "the dragon for what I was waiting.", she was waiting for someone with this name, whatever the name don't mean nothing, and I say "did you will return on this island to he tell you the message?" and she say "if its important I will understand and alone." and I say "but why you don't want to go?" and she say "because the is land is far and its really cold, so I will stay here." and I say "alright, so what you want to we do?" and she say "I don't know, did you have any ideas?" and I say "hmm, what you was doing everyday with Toothless?" she look to the ground and she say "everyday was else, the same was only the island and him." and I say "this sounds cool, probably you was happy with him?" and she say "yes, I was happy with him but I wanted to we have just one normal day." and I say "with me you will have a lot of normal days." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "nothing, wanna we go to the cave?" and she say "but I didn't catch enough fish for us." and I say "you eat it, I'm not hungry." and she say "alright, lets we go then."

When we go to the cave she eat her fish, and she say "did you want to we make a race?" and I say "alright, what race?" and she say "flight on three hundred meters." and I say "alright, but I'm slow you will beat me." and she smiled and she say "I just want to we make a race." and I say "whatever, lets we make it." and we take off.

When we go enough high she say "alright, lets we start.", when we start I was a faster than her, for first time to I be faster than someone, but she accelerate and she say "is this the best of you?" and I say "no, its not." and she smiled and she say "whatever, see ya on the finish." and she started to lighting in blue and she beat the sound barrier, when I go to her, she say "you are right, you are slow." and she laughed a bit to me and I say "don't laugh to me, I don't like when someone laugh to me." and I she say "sorry, wanna we return?" and I say "yes, I want to we return, but how you make this?" and she say "its not really hard but I cant to learn you." and I say "whatever, what is the feeling?" and she say "its cool." and I say "alright, lets we go in the cave now."

 **I hope you enjoined in this chapter, and see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter [6]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When we go to the cave, he say "why you react like this when I tell you what I think to you?" and I say "because, I didn't come here to search for someone else who to I love, I come here to wait for him." and he say "whatever, so what you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know, you have any ideas?" and he say "I too don't have ideas." and I say "are you hungry?" and he say "do you like me?" I think a bit and I say "yes I like you a bit." and he say "this is enough for me." and I say "did you want to we fly?" and he say "alright, but to where we will fly?" and I say "I don't know, we just will fly." and he say "alright, lets we go." and we take off.

We are flying from a three hours, and he say "can we stop for a bit?" and I say "but why?" and he say "I'm tired." and I say "but how we are flying from a three hours." and he say "I know but I cant to fly on long distances." and I say "alright, lets we land somewhere.", after a few minutes we found a island, and we land on it, and he say "I'm hungry and tired, can you catch some fish?" and I say "alright, I will catch you some fish." and he say "thank you." and I go to search for a river because the sea its too much cold, I didn't found a river but this island was have so much lakes, so I catch fish from the lakes, until I was catching fish I hear him to scream "HELP!" but I ignored him, when I catch enough fish I started to walk to him, when I go to him, he was laying on the sand and he was injured and he was bleeding and I say "what happened?" and he say "w-where w-were y-you w-when I-I n-needed y-you?" and I say "I was catching fish for you, what happened?" and he say "t-two dragons a-attacked me." and I say "whatever, you need help." the only one who can help on him is dead or is far away from us, and I say "don't worry, you will be fine." and I give on him the fish, and he eat it, and I say "sorry me but I have to push you in the sea." and he say "B-BUT W-WHY, D-DID YOU W-WANT T-TO K-KILL M-ME?" and I say "no I don't want to kill you, when you go in the sea your blood will freeze and the bleeding will stop." and he say "b-but I-I t-too w-will f-freeze." and I say "you don't have time." and I pusher him in the sea, after a few minutes when the bleeding stopped I remove him from the water, but he was shacking, and I say "how are you now?" and he say "I-I'm f-freezing, w-warm m-me u-up p-please." and I say "I cant to warm you up, if I warm you up the bleeding will start again." and he say "a-alright, b-but d-did y-you k-know h-how to fix my w-wounds?" and I say "no, did you think you can to fly." and he say "yes, I think I can to fly." and I say "alright, follow me." and I take off but he say "w-wait me!" and I say "you stay on this island I will go for help." and he say "alright, but be fast please." and I say "alright.", I have idea who can help on him, but I need to return on Berk.

After a two days, when I arrived to Berk, I go to the doctor, and I say "you need to help on my friend!" and she say "where is he?" and I say "he is far, he is on two days flight from here." and she say "sorry but I cant to help you, he is so much far." I become angry and I steal few bandages and she say "I will tell on Toothless, what you did!" but I ignored her and I take off.

When I returned to Firestone, he was in the sea, and he say "where you was three days?" and I say "you don't care, now lay on the sand." and he lay on the sand, but when I touched him, he was really cold, and I say "I get few bandages." and he say "for what are this bandages?" and I say "they will help you, now don't move." and I posted the bandages on him, and he say "so what I need to do now?" and I say "nothing, now we need to warm you up." and he say "but the bleeding will start again, you alone say it." and I say "don't worry, they will hold the blood." he smiled and he say "thank you, you saved my life." I hug him and I shoot a fireball in front of us, and he say "thank you." and I say "how are you now?" and he say "I'm better now, can we return on my island now?" and I say "no, we need to wait." and he say "for what we need to wait." and I say "to this bandages can heal you." and he say "alright, how much time we need to wait?" and I say "two or three weeks." and he say "this is too much long, if they come back?" and I say "don't worry I will be here." and he say "thank you." and I smiled to him, and I say "lets we now found a cave." and he say "alright, can you help me to I stand up?" and I helped on him.

After a few minutes we found a cave, it don't was big but it was enough for us, and I say "wait here, I will go to catch some fish for me." and he say "can I come, I don't want to be alone on this island again." and I say "don't worry, I'm here" and he say "alright." and I go to catch fish for me because I'm hungry, when I go to the lake, when I catch enough fish I eat it but the water was hot so I go in the lake and I started to swim, I'm not the best swimmer, until I was swimming I hear him to scream "HELP!" I leave the lake and I go to him, there was have a two dragons, I hide in the bushes, and he scream again "HELP!" and one of them say "there is nobody who to help you!" and Firestone scream "help me!" and one of them say "there is nobody who to help you." and I leave from the bushes and I say "leave him alone!" and they started to laugh and one of them say to Firestone "look how much poor are you, your girlfriend protect you." and they started to laugh again, and I say to Firestone "come here." and he started to walk, but one of them catch him and say "hey, where you go?" and Firestone say "let me go, please." and they started to laugh, and he come until they was laughing, when they stopped to laugh, one of them say "give him here, we have work with him." and Firestone say "please don't let hem to hurt me." and I say "never." and they say "if you don't give him, we will kill you!" and Firestone started to walk to them, I stopped him and I say "where you go?" and he "I don't want to they hurt you, let me go." and I say "its alright, don't worry, come back." and one of them say "let him to come, we need him for something." and Firestone say "I just will se for what I need on them." and I say "they will kill you!" and I say to them "GO AWAY FROM HERE!" and one of them say "and what you will do to us?" and I say "I WILL KILL YOU!" and they started to shoot us, and one fireball hit him, and the bandages start to burn, and he start to scream "HELP, I BURN." I grab him and I post him on my back and I started to run to the lake, when we arrived to the lake, I throw him in the water, and when the bandages stop to burn I dive in the water and I remove the bandages and I removed him from the water, but he was passed out, the other others dragons come and they started to laugh, I become really fury and I throw Firestone in the water again, and I take off and when I go enough high I started to lighting and I shoot one fireball, they didn't start to run, when the fireball hit one of then the explosion kill and the other dragon, the shock wave make big hole in the ground and blow half from the water from lake, I get Firestone and I post him on the ground, and I say "wake up, everything is alright now." but he didn't wake up and I tried something else, I started to jump on his stomach, after a few minutes, he wake up and he say "can you stop to jump on my stomach?" I stopped to jump on his stomach and I hug him and I say "I'm happy to see you again, did you want to we return on your island?" and he say "don't hug me, everything hurts me." and I say "sorry, did you can to walk?" and he say "no I cant to move nothing, and what happened on this island?" and I say "long story, but now I need to make a camp here." and he say "thank you, you saved my life." and I say "don't talk, you need a time to you can be like before, now just break." and I go in the cave for sticks to I can make campfire, when I get enough sticks I returned to him, I drop them in the ground and I light them, and I say "now I will build a shelters.".

When I build the shelters I lay in my shelter and I say "how are you?" and he say "still everything hurts me.", but its normal now his wounds are burned and they have bubbles, and I say "don't worry you will be like before, now lets we sleep." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope you enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter [7]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

When I wake up she didn't was in her shelter, I tried to stand up, but this all wounds hurt me so much, after a thirty minutes she come and she say "how are you today?" and I say "still everything hurts me." and she say "alright, I bring you some fish." and she give me the fish and I eat it, and she say "did you can to walk?" and I say "no, I cant." and she say "alright, you will can to walk after a few days." and I say "what happened yesterday, I cant remember almost nothing?" and she "what you remember from yesterday?" and I say "I remember only how we found a cave and two dragons was bullying on me and how." and she say "alright, they attacked us and one fireball hit you and the bandages start to burn, I post you on my back and I go to a lake, and I throw you in the water, when the bandages stop to burn I dived in the water and I remove them, and I pulled you from the lake, but you was passed out, and the dragons who attacked us started to laugh, I become really angry and I throw you again in the lake, and I killed them, and I again pulled you from the water again, and I build this shelters." and I say "thank you, but why you throw me again in the lake?" and she say "if I didn't throw you in the lake you will be dead now." and I say "thank you, so what you will do now?" and she say "I don't know." and she sit on the ground and she say "did you want something?" and I say "no for now." and she say "alright, I will go to the cave."

After a two hours I become bored to lay only in this shelter, and I was feeling alone by any reason, so I tried to stand up but it was really hard, because everything was hurt me, somehow I stand up but there still have one big problem, I cant walk, I tried to make a small step but it was so much painful, but I ignore the pain and I started to walk slowly, when I leave the shelter there was have a lake behind me, so I go and drink some water from it, and I started to walk slowly to the cave.

When I go to the cave, she didn't was here, so I started to search for her, and I slowly started to walk to the beach, when I arrived on the beach, she was lying on the sand, so I go closer to her and I pushed her with my nose but she didn't move, and I realized that she was asleep, I didn't want to wake up her so I returned again in the cave, after a twenty minutes I enter in the cave, and I lay on the ground because I was tired from this all walking and this pain, and I fall asleep.

Until I was sleeping I hear someone to say "wake up!" so I open my eyes and this was she, when I open my eyes she say "how you come here?" and I say "I was walking to here." and she say "why you didn't tell me to I come?" and I say "because you was asleep." and she say "whatever, did you want something?" and I say "no." and she say "alright, I will be here if you need something." and I say "alright." and she take off. After a hour I felt hungry and I screamed "Snowfire." I waited a bit but she didn't come so I stand up again and I started to walk slowly, I go to catch some fish for me, when I go to the lake, I saw her, she saw swimming in the lake, so I hide on the bushes, and I started to watch her, after a few minutes I started to walk back to the cave but I step on a stick, and she screamed "who is here?" and I panicked and I tried to run but it was so much painful and I stopped and I wrapped myself with my wings to I protect my wounds if she land on me, when she come, she say "did you spy me?" and I say "no, I don't spy you." and she say "then why you didn't come to me?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "whatever, did you want to swim?" and I say "yes, but I'm now injured." and she say "its not problem you don't will sank." and I say "alright, but I never before swum." and she say "don't worry its not hard.", and we go to the lake, and she say "you are injured so you just will lay on the water." and I say "but I will sink." and she say "don't worry I will help you.", and we enter in the water, and she say "now try to lay on it." and I tried to lay but I sank, she catch me and she lift me again, and she say "try again." and I tried again, and I finally did it." and she say "you see you didn't sank." and she go under the water, after a bit my wing started to hurts me so I move it a bit, but when I moved it I started to sink, I tried to scream 'help me!' but my mouth filled with a water, when my wounds touched the water they started to hurt me, and I tried to scream for help but it was too much later I was under the water, until I was sinking, she hit in me, and she pulled me out from the water, and she say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, thank you." and she say "did you want to swim again?" and I say "no, I almost to drown myself." and she say "did you want to try again later?" and I say "probably." and she say "did you want to I help you to return in the cave?" and I say "I can and alone, you stay to swim if you want." and she look to the lake and again to me, and she say "I will come with you." and she lift me on her back.

When we go to the cave, pulled me from her back and she say "why you was spying me?" and I say "I didn't spy you, I just was hungry." and she say "are you still hungry?" and I say "yes, I'm still hungry." and she say "alright, I will catch you some fish.", until I was waiting for her, I fall asleep because I was tired from this all what happened today.

 **I didn't have a lot of free time to write this chapter so I hope you enjoined and see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter [8]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I returned in the cave he was asleep, I post the fish in front of him and I wake up him, and he say "why you wake up me?" and I drop the fish in front of him, and he eat it and he fall asleep again, I lay on the ground and I fell asleep.

When I wake up, he still was asleep so I came out cave but when I came out I saw there was raining a snow, I go to check the lake, when I go to the lake but it was frozen, 'how is this possible only for one night' and I return again in the cave, when I entered in the cave he still was asleep so I say "wake up, outside is raining snow." and he say "really?" and I say "yes." and he slowly stand up and he say "lets we go." and I say "where?" and he say "to we catch some fish." and I say "but the lake is frozen." and he say "we will catch it from the sea." and I say "you go alone, I don't want to catch fish from the sea." and he say "but why the fish is same?" and I say "I know, just the water is really cold my teeth will frozen." and he say "but I cant catch it alone, I'm injured." and I say "I know, I just want to stay here." he look to the ground and he say "alright, I will catch the fish alone." and he slowly started to walk to the sea.

After a hour he return and he say "I catch only two fishes." and I say "only two?" and he say "yes." and he give me the fishes and he say "can you hug me?" and I say "why?" and he say "because I'm freezing." and I hugged him, and I say "how are you today?" and he say "a bit better." and I say "great, did you can to fly?" and he say "no I cant to fly." and I say "alright," and I eat one fish, and I give the another on him and he eat it, and he say "you changed my life." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "before you everyday was same, now everyday is different." and I say "but you almost didn't die because me." and he say "I know but if you didn't come on my island this never will happen." and he kissed me, and I say "hey!" and he say "what?" and I say "why you kissed me?" and he say "because I like you and I feel safe with you." I didn't know what to say or do, so I too kissed him, and he say "I-I l-love y-you, because you saved my life." I didn't expect this, and he say "do you love me?" I didn't know what to say, and I say "I just like you." and he say "how much you like me?" and I say "so much." and he say "alright." and I say "do you want to I catch fish?" and he say "yes I will come with you." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we arrived to the sea, and I say "wait here." and I dive in the sea, it was really cold, when I catch enough fish I return again on the beach, and I give the half on him, and we eat the fish, and I say "how are you?" and he say "I'm fine." and I say "did you can to fly?" and he say "I don't know." and I say "try take off." and he open his wings and he started to brandishes his wings, and he lifted in the air, and I say "did you can to make one roll on the island?" and he say "I will try." when he returned I say "alright, did you want to we return on your island?" and he say "yes I want." and we take off.

Until we was flying he say "what do you like?" and I say "I like to fly and to swim." and he say "alright." and I say "what you like?" and he say "I like to be with you." and he smiled, and he say "help, I cant move my wings." and I say "why?" and he say "because my wings numb." and I catch him, and I say "did you want to we return on the new island or to we complete the flight?" and he say "lets we finish it." and I say "alright.".

When we arrived the island was white, I never before seen too much snow on one place and I land on the island, and I say "alright we are here." and we enter in the cave, and he say "where you will sleep this time?" and I say "I will sleep in the another end of the cave." and he say "alright" and I go to the another end of the cave and I say "wake up me if you want something, I will sleep a bit." and he say "but why its early." and I say "I know, I'm just tired, I will sleep a bit." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope you enjoined in this chapter and see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter [9]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

When she fall asleep, I quietly say "I will do my best to you too can love me." and I fall asleep too.

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go to the sea, when I go to the sea, I dive in the water to catch fish for me and her, after a two hours I catch enough fish and I go back to the beach, when leave from the sea and I go in the beach she land on my back and she say "where you was, I'm searching for you from a hour!" and I say "I was catching a fish for me and you." and she say "alright, but you didn't wake up me." and I say "I wanted to I catch the fish." and she say "alright, lets we eat it then." and she smiled to me, and we eat the fish, ad she say "how are you today." and I say "better." and she say "your wounds are almost fixed." and I say "good, do you want to we fly?" and she say "yes but you are injured." and I say "its not a problem." and she say "alright, then lets we go." I wanted to show her on my mother, but she live so much far, and I say "do you want to we make a long flight." and she say "yes, but how much long." and I say "around two days." and she say "this is too much long for you." and I say "I know, I just want to we do it." and she say "alright, but tell me when you are tired." and I say "alright, I will tell you." and we take off.

After a four hours I become tired and my wounds started to hurt me, but I ignored it, after a few minutes I the pain become too much strong and I say "we need to land." and she say "alright, but there don't have any island.", after a few minutes I saw one small island and we land on it, and I say "we will break for a bit and we again will take off again." and she say "alright." and I to drink some water from the sea, and I lay on the ground, after a few minutes I say "lets we take off again." and she say "alright." and we take off again.

After a two hours, I say "are you tired?" and she say "no, I'm not, are you tired?" and I say "I', too not tired." and she smiled and she say "go on my back." and I say "but why?" and she say " just do it." and I go on her back, and she say "you are a bit heavy, whatever, now close your wings and catch me how much strong you can." ad I catch her and I close my wings and she smiled and she say "prepare to catch me how much strong you can." and I say "alright." and she say "do it now." and I catch her how much strong I can, and she started to lighting, and she accelerate, and we beat the sound barrier and the wind become so strong, and she say "do you remember when you ask me what is the feeling?" and I say "yes I remember, its great." and she accelerate more the wind become stronger, and she slow down and she stopped to lighting, and she say "we need to found a island to I need to break for a bit." and we land on the first island what we saw.

When we land she lay on the sand and she say "never before did this with someone on my back." and I say "how are you." and she say "I'm fine, I'm just so much tired." and I say "alright." and I lay next to her, 'I'm surprised we crossed the biggest part from the road just for a few minutes, when I fly alone I do it for a two days but with her we can and to arrive today.', after a few minutes I say "do you want to we go?" but she didn't answer, and I realized she was asleep, so I take off and I tried to do it too, I copied her when she was flying but I failed, so I tried again but I failed, so I tried again but I failed, and I returned on the island, and I lay on the ground.

After a hour she wake up and she say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, do you want to we complete our flight?" and she say "alright, lets we go." and we take off, after a few minutes she smiled to me and she say "do you want to we do this again?" and I say "yes." and she say "alright, go again on my back." and I go on her back and she started to lighting, after a few minutes I saw the island on my mother, and I say "lets we land on this island." and she say "alright." and we land on it, when we land I say "lets we go in the cave." and she say "alright." and we enter in the cave, but it was empty and I say "lets we stop here for today here." and she say "alright, I will sleep a bit because I'm so much tired." and I say "alright." and I lay on the ground and I started to wait for my mother to come.

After a three hours I hear a footsteps and I stand up and I prepared to see my mother, I haven't seen her from so much long time, when she enter in the cave, I say "hello, mom." and she say "hello, why you are back?" and I say "I just wanted too see you, did my sister returned?" and she say "no, but she was here before few days, and why you are injured?" and I say "long story, I wanted to show you my mate." and she say "where is she?" and I show on her, where is she, and my mother say "she is beautiful." and I say "I know." and Snowfire wake up , and Snowfire say "who is she?" and my mother say "I'm his mother, what is your name?" and Snowfire say "my name is Snowfire" and my mother say "do you love him?" and Snowfire say "yes." and my mother say "great." and Snowfire say "can we go outside for a bit." and we go outside, and Snowfire say "why your mother is here?" and I say "I just wanted to I show you on her." and she say "why you didn't warn me?" and I say "because I was thinking you don't will want to come." and she say "just tell me next time, now lets we go inside," and I say "wait, why when she ask did you love me you say yes?" and she say "because, I didn't want to I say no in front of your mother." and I say "alright, lets we go inside again." and we returned inside again.

When we enter in the cave and my mother say to Snowfire "alright, can you come." and they go outside, when they returned my mother say "why you didn't say, she saved you?" and I say "I just didn't want." and my mother say "alright, I will go sleep." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep, and Snowfire say "so what we will do?" and I say "lets we go on the beach." and she say "alright, lets we go.".

When we go to the beach she say "do you want to we go back on your island?" and I say "tomorrow, its too much later." and she say "alright, but why you say it will be two days flight?" and I say "because I didn't think we will use this." and she smiled to me, and my sister land on my back and I fall, and Snowfire pushed her from my back, and Snowfire say "why you land on him?" and my sister say "and what, you cant do nothing to me, you are too much fat to you can catch me." and she take off, and Snowfire too take off and my sister say "hahaha, you cant catch me, I'm faster than you." and Snowfire say "enough, better run for your life!" and Snowfire started to lighting, and I quietly say "this is not good." and Snowfire catch her but they crashed in the sea, 'my sister is still the same...', and Snowfire pulled my sister out from the water, and I say "did you do something to her?" and she say "no at all, why you care about her?" and I say "don't be angry to her she is my sister, she is still the same." and she say "alright, so what we will do with her?" and I say "lets we leave her in the cave, and we will return here.".

When we returned she say "do you think I'm fat?" and I say "no, you are not fat." and she say " be honest with me." and I say "you are not fat, you are great." and she say "thank you." and I smiled to her, I was going to say 'I like your orange eyes.' but my sister come and broke the moment, and my sister say "hello, brother" and I say "hello sister." and my sister go to Snowfire and my sister say "you have beautiful orange eyes and you look pretty." and Snowfire say "thank you." and my sister say "you are pretty but you are fat and you little smell." and Snowfire started to cry, and I hug her, and I say to my sister "grow up and stop to be bad with the others, this is not funny now." and she say "if she didn't save you, you now will be dead, if I'm on her place I will left you." and she returned in the cave, but this what she said is right, the male need to protect the female, not the female to protect the male, but I nothing can to do, I'm weak and I cant to fight, and Snowfire say "why your sister is bad with me?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "do you think I smell." and I say "no you don't smell." and she say "thank you." and I say "why you are with me, because you have feelings to me or you just want to protect me?" and she say "because I have feelings to you." and I say "thank you, but she is right for one thing, if you didn't save me probably now I will be dead." and she say "don't worry I will be with you." and I say "the male need to protect the female, no the female to protect the male, this is how it need to be but I'm weak and I cant to fight so I cant to protect you." and she stopped to cry and she say "I know." and I say "I love you." and I kissed her and I say "lets we go in the cave." and she say "alright." and I say "if my sister do this again just ignore her."

When we enter in the cave, my sister say "hey Snowstone, or what ever was your name, you smell so much." and I say to Snowfire "lets we found somewhere to we sleep." and Snowfire say "lets we sleep here." and we lay on this place, and Snowfire say "I love you too." I smiled to her and I hug her.

 **I hope you enjoined in this chapter so see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter [10]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I didn't can to sleep, so I waited everyone to fall asleep, and I sand up and I slowly leave from the cave, when I leave from the cave I take off, I wanted to see what is the maximum speed what I can reach with the lighting trick, so I started to lighting and I accelerated, when I beat the sound barrier I didn't stop to accelerate, until I was accelerating something exploded, the sound from the explosion was really strong, so I stopped and I checked what exploded but nothing was burning or destroyed, and I check myself did I'm injured, but I didn't was injured so I started to fly back to Firestone but this flight tired me so much and I land on the island under me and I fall asleep.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: this "explosion" is when a plane reach 1 500 km/h the sound is like someone shoot with 85mm D-48 A.T. so lets we complete with the story...**

When I wake up, it was a afternoon so I stand up and I started to fly how much fast I can, after a two hours I arrived on his mother island and I enter in the cave, but it was empty, so I lay on the ground and I started to wait for them, after a hour they returned, his sister didn't was really happy to see me, and Firestone say "where you was, I was thinking you leave me." and I say "I was trying to do something." and he say "what?" and I say "I will tell you later, did you head a explosion tonight?" and he say "yes I hear it, why?" and I say "whatever, how are you today?" and he say "better." and I say "do you want to we go?" and he say "alright." and he say "bye mom and sister we will come again." but I personally don't want to come again here because his sister, and he say "lets we go." and we take off.

After a few minutes he say "did we will use it?" and I say "no, I'm tired." and he say "alright." and I say "about this, the explosion was by me, I was trying to reach my maximum speed with the lighting but something in me exploded and I stopped." and he smiled, and he say "yesterday when you say 'I love you' do you really feels this to me?" I didn't expect this, if I say no he probably will become angry to me so I say "yes." but I don't feels this to him, and he smiled to me and he say "can we use the lighting trick, I like it." and I say "alright." and he landed on my back and he catch for me, and I started to lighting and I accelerate enough to we just break the sound barrier, and he say "I love this feeling.".

After a three hours we arrived on his island and he say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "wait here." and I go to the forest and I get some flowers and I put them on my head and I returned to him, and I say "how I look?" and I smiled to him, and he say "you look beautiful." and I say "thank you." and he too smiled to me, and I say "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten today." and he say "why you didn't tell me?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "whatever, lets we catch fish." and we started to walk to the sea, until we was walking he say "why when my sister called you fat, you asked me did you are fat?" and I say "because I know I'm not fat but when someone tell me 'you are fat' this hurt me." and he say "alright." and I say "do you think I'm fat, tell me honestly." and he say "no, you are not fat." and I say "be honestly, I know everybody will say 'no' so please tell me honestly." and he say "trust me, you are not fat, just my sister is nasty with everyone." and I smiled to him, and I say "you said you love me, so what you like in me?" and I hide behind a rock and he say "why you hide behind this rock?" and I say "because I want to you tell me what you like in me without you see me." and he say "alright, I like your orange eyes, I like your skin its so soft, I like everything what you do for me, I like your voice, I like your smile, I like how you look, you are so much pretty." this make me to I feel like finally I'm special for someone, and I say "thank you.", after a few minutes we arrived to the beach and I say "you stay here I will catch it." and I dive in the sea, it was colder than yesterday.

When I catch enough fish I leave the sea, and I give the half to him, and he say "I cant eat this all fish." and I "just eat how much you can." and we started to eat the fish, I eat my fish but I still was hungry, he eat a small part from this fish, and he say "I cant eat more, you eat it." and I say "alright I will eat it." and I eat his fish, and he say "do you want to we go in the cave?" and I say "yes." and we started to walk back to the cave, when we enter in the cave and I lay on the ground, but when my stomach touched the cold stones I felt like someone stabbed me with sword an he spin it inside of me, and he saw me and he say "are you okay?" and I say "no, I'm not." and he say "what happened?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "how are you feeling?" and I say "like someone stabbed me with sword an he spin it inside of me." he smiled and he stood in front of me and I started to watch him in the eyes, and I say "can you bring me some water?" and he say "yes." and he leave the cave, until I was waiting for him, I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach and I puked and I lay on the ground.

When he returned he say "how are you now?" and he give me the water, and I drink it, he smiled and he say "I cant believe how this start and what its now." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "when we meet you was waiting only for him and you didn't want to see me and now we love each other." and I smiled to him and he say "do you want to we sleep together tonight?" and I say "alright, I will go to sleep now." and he say "alright." and he hug me and he lay on the snow too, and I say "I need to tell you something." and he say "what is it?" and I say "early today when you ask me did I really love you..." and he say "yes I remember, you said yes." and I say "I lied to you when you asked me I just didn't know what to say and I said yes, but now I really love you." and he smiled and he say "thank you, for being honest." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter [11]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

Until I was sleeping I felt how she stand up and she started to run in circles, and she started to scream "wait, don't leave me come back!" and I say "calm down, I don't leave you." but she didn't stop to scream, so I stand up and I go closer to her and I realized she still was asleep, and she hit her head in the wall and she fall, and I go to check is she okay, when I checked she was okay so I fall asleep again.

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave, so I started to search her, I finally found her, she was on the beach, and I go closer to her and I say "good morning, how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "your wounds are almost gone, how you are feeling?" and I say "I feel great." and she smiled and she say "alright." and I say "do you want to I catch some fish?" and she say "alright." and I jump in the sea the water was really cold, when I catch enough I returned on the beach and I give the half fish to her, and we eat the fish, and she say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "alright, lets we stay here." and I say "alright." and I say "do you want to we sunbathing." and she say "alright." and we way on the sand.

After a few hours, three dragons land behind me and they come closer to us and I played as asleep, and they come closer, and the dragon in the middle say "alright, we finally found her." and the others say "yes." and the dragon in the middle say "hey Snowfire, I'm back." I stand up and I say "who are you?" and he say "you don't care." and I look at his tail, he was have a red, fabric tail fin, and he say "lets we get her back to my island." and the gray dragon say "no, its too much far, we cant for a day." and he think a bit and he say "you are right, lets we move her to our island." and the other two say "alright." and I say "NO!" and the gray dragon say "why?" and I say "you cant just to come and get her, its kidnaping!" and the dragon in the middle say "we don't kidnap her." and Snowfire wake up and she say "what is going on?" and the dragon in the middle say "nothing." and she say "TOOTHLESS, I THOUGHT YOU ARE DEAD!" and she hug him she was so much happy to see him, I felt like someone get my heart and he smashed it, and I say "but." and Toothless say "Snowfire, lets we go." and Snowfire say "can we stay here for tonight?" and Toothless say "alright, we will stay, tomorrow we will return." and I say "S-Snowfire c-an you come for a bit?" and Snowfire say "yes." and I say "follow me." and we go to the another end of the island and I say "who is he and do you lied me for your feelings?" and she say "he is the dragon for who I was waiting when I come on your island and I didn't lied you about my feelings." and I say "alright, lets we go back." and we started to walk back to them.

When we returned to them, she started to talk on him, and I felt bad and I returned in my cave, when I enter in my cave I lay on the ground and I started to cry 'she love him more than me, I need to fight for my love but I'm weak and I'm still injured and if I attack him the other two too will attack me, I need to do something but what I cant to fight with them, they will kill me, my mother told me to I fight for my love or I will lose her for ever, but I cant to fight with them, its one again three, I will try something else' I go to them and I say "hey, Toothless can you come for a bit?" and he say "yes.", we go a bit far from the others and I say "do you love her?" and he say "yes I love her, why you ask?" and I say "I too love her, can you leave her on me?" and he started to laugh, and he say "no." and something in me started to scream 'ATTACK,ATTACK,ATTACK.' I tried to ignore it but I failed and I attacked him, I shoot him but I missed and he shoot me with a fireball but it hit one of my wounds and it started to bleeding, and I started to lick my blood, and he returned to the others, when the bleeding stopped my head started to hurts me so much and I put my front legs on my head and I close my eyes, when I open my eyes I was lighting in blue, and I felt like I can beat everyone but I'm not from this type dragons and I return in my cave, when I enter in my cave I still was lighting I didn't know how to stop it, I go in the end of the cave and I stand on one meter from the wall and I shoot but when the fireball hit the wall, the blast and the shock wave blown me from my cave and I fall over Toothless, and he say "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?" but I was too much injured, my skin was burned and my wounds become in times bigger and they all was bleeding, and Toothless say "GO AWAY." I tried to stand up, but I didn't can to move, and Snowfire come and she say "what happened?" I tried to I tell on her what happened but I didn't can to speak, and Toothless say "nothing." and Snowfire say "I asked him." and Toothless say "why do you care about him." and Snowfire say "he is heavily injured we need to help on him." and Toothless say "alright, tell on the others to come here too." and she go to tell on them, and he whispered me "I do this only because her, and I hope you can take care for yourself because next tomorrow there don't will have a nobody who to take care for yourself." and he put his left leg on one of my wounds, this was painful I tried to scream for help but this was hopeless I didn't can to talk.

After a bit Snowfire come with the others and she say "we need to stop the bleeding." and the gray dragon say "and how we will do it, we don't have nothing with what we can to stop it.", everything started slowly to sink in darkness, and Snowfire say "we need to do something we cant to left him to die." and Toothless say "we cant do nothing, lets we go to sleep, we will check him tomorrow." and she say "no, I will stay here." and Toothless say "you really want to watch how he dying?" and she say "yes I will stay." and the others go, and she say "how are you?" I tried to shook my head but I didn't can to move anything from my body, only my eyes, and she say "are you angry to me?" and I blink two times, and she say "I hope this mean no." and she say "how you feel, one blink means bad, two blinks means terrible, three blinks means horrible." and I blink three times, and she say "do you want to I try to stop your bleeding or you want just to die, one blink means you want to I try, two blinks means you want to die." and I accidently blinked two times, and she look to the ground and she say "alright, but you will missing me." and she go to the others, and my head started to hurts me so strong, and I squeezed my eyes, I told myself 'alright Firestone, this was it you are dying slowly, you are far from everyone who love you, the love of your life leave you to die...I cant imagine more terrible way to die.', after a few minutes the gray dragon come and he say "I cant leave you to die like this, I experienced almost the same thing when I was child and I know what you feels now." and he pulled my body in the sea, without my head to I can breath, and he say "I will help you with what I can before we go.", he was the only one good thing what happened to me today, after a few minutes the bleeding stopped and my eyesight slowly started to returns, and he pulled me to the sand and he say "I will come again." and my head stopped to hurt me, so I tried to stand up but I failed, so I tried again but I again failed, this was so much painful, I tried again but I again failed, but I didn't stop to try, and I finally stand up, and I started slowly to walk to the others.

After a hour when I arrived to them, the gray dragon say "are you crazy what you do here." and I tried to speak but I failed so I tried again, and Toothless say "lets we leave him here." and the another black dragon say "wait he is trying to say something." I tried again to speak, but I failed, and I tried again and I say "n-o I'-m n-o-t c-r-a-z-y I'-m j-u-s-t e-n-o-u-g-h s-t-r-o-n-g t-o I c-a-n d-o t-h-I-s." and Toothless say "you think you are strong just look how you look." and I say "t-h-e-r-e a-r-e a l-o-t w-a-y-s t-o b-e s-t-r-o-n-g I j-u-s-t c-a-n t-o r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e o-n t-h-e p-a-I-n." and he say "lets we then see on how much pain you can to resistance." and the another black dragon say "brother don't mess with him, he is injured don't do bullshits." and I say "t-h-a-n-k y-o-u." and I say "S-n-o-w-f-I-r-e c-h-o-s-e m-e o-r h-I-m."

 **VOTE with 1. for Toothless and with 2. for Firestone (the voting can be made with PM or with review) I will see the votes in sunday so I hope everyone will vote...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter [12]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I didn't know what to say, and Toothless say "just leave us alone, this will be better for you." and I say "I don't want to chose." and Toothless say "just do it." and I say "I need to think." and I go in his cave but it was ruined and I enter in it, and I lay on the ground and I started to think 'if I choose Toothless, Firestone will die alone on this island, if I choose Firestone, Toothless probably will kill him or hurt him, what and to I choose always Firestone dies, but I cant leave Toothless he did so much things for me and I'm thankful to him for this, I just don't know what to I choose, Toothless he is serious and strong but Firestone is like a small child he always do a bullshits, he just killing himself when he is trying to look stronger in front of me, they are strong at their own way, but this don't mean nothing, I love them I cant to choose one of them because always I will hurt the another one.'

And I returned to them, and Toothless say "did you choose?" and I say "no, I didn't." and I say "brother can you come." and he say "yes." and we go to Firestone's cave, when we enter I lay on the ground and I say "can you help me to I choose?" and he say "how you want to I help you?" and I say "just help me somehow I cant to choose alone." and he say "just choose this one who you love more." and I say "I know but this is the reason because I cant to choose, I love them the same way." and he say "alright... then chose this one who did more for you." and I say "alright, you go back to the others I will come back when I choose." and he say "alright.".

When he leave I started to think again 'he don't see it from my point of view, he thinks its easy but its not easy, I cant to choose because, so much things depends from this what I will say, I don't choose only my love and life, I choose too and the life on the another, this killing me', I sit on the ground, after a few minutes Firestone come and I say "what do you want now?" and he look to the ground and he say "I k-n-o-w y-u-o h-a-t-e m-e, a-n-d t-h-I-s I-s m-y c-a-v-e." and I say "I don't hate you." and he say "j-u-s-t g-o a-n-d c-h-o-o-s-e h-I-m." and I say "why do you don't love me anymore, if you don't just say." and he say "y-e-s, I l-o-v-e y-u-o." and I say "alright." and he enter in the cave and he lay on the stones but he screamed from pain, I wanted to help on him but now I need to stay neutral, and I go to my cave on this island, and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I go and I wake up Firestone, and I say "come to the beach." and he started to walk behind me, when we arrived to the beach, I wake up and Toothless and I say "alright, now I will choose." and I look to Toothless and he smiled to me, and I look to Firestone, he was watching me, and I say "alright I choose Firestone." and Toothless say "what!, you cant do this, you cant just leave me, do you forget, you promised me to you wait me! do you forget what I did for you?" and I say "I remember what I promised you, and I remember what you did for me." and Toothless say "you cant leave me like this!, what he did too much for you?" and I say "I-I don't know." and Toothless "then why you choose him, just come back to me we will be happy like before." and I say "sorry I just don't feel it like before... I hope you will understand me." and Toothless say "no I don't understand you, you cant just forget everything, I learn you how to be a faster and stronger, I save your life and I killed the dragon who killed your family, you cant leave, please you come back." and Firestone say "h-he s-saved y-your l-life a-and h-he l-learned y-you h-how t-to b-be s-stronger a-and f-faster, a-and h-he k-killed t-the d-dragon w-who r-ruined y-your c-childhood, b-better g-go t-to h-him." and I say "but you will die." and Toothless say "is this the reason why you want to stay with him?" and I say "no at all, I love you Toothless but I too love and him." and Toothless say "I didn't stop to search for you whole winter and for what, for nothing, I only wanted to we be together again." and Firestone say "d-don't w-worry f-for m-me, g-go b-back t-to h-him." and I say "its not too much easy, I love you too but you will die." and Firestone say "I-I d-didn't l-love y-you, a-and I-I l-lied y-you a-about e-everyone m-my f-feeling." and I say "no it cant be truth." and Firestone say "y-yes its t-the t-truth..." and Toothless say "he don't love you, why you want to stay with him." and I say "I want to stay here, because I just don't think it gonna be like before, and if you don't remember I told you 'better go and found someone else, you will be in danger with me.'" and Toothless say "and if you don't remember I told you 'I will protect you from everything.'" and I say "I know but I just don't think it can be at the same way." and Toothless say "alright, but if you change your mind please you come back." and my brother say "I cant believe what you did, sorry me but I-I d-don't w-want t-to s-see you a-again." and they take off.

When they go enough far Firestone say "I-I l-lied y-you w-when I s-said t-this, y-you a-are t-the l-love o-of m-my l-life a-and I l-love y-you with a-all o-of m-my h-heard." and I say "I know it but I didn't expect this from my brother." and he say "y-your b-brother?" and I say "whatever." and I go and I catch some fish for him, when I catch enough fish I returned to him and I say "its for you, now I will sleep a bit." and I fall asleep on the beach.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN NEW BOOK.**


End file.
